


Family Reunion

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Meet the Family, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: Corona invites her blood-related sister to meet her adoptive ones. Aqune is blissfully ignorant as to what that entails.





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from Tumblr/ff.net. Based on the idea of Aqune meeting Sina and Mina. At first I re-working part of an older unpublished fic, but I actually just used it as a basis and did this from scratch, mostly because it would be too out-of-context otherwise.

It was early in the morning when Aqune returned to Arachna Castle. She had been in the Insector empire for a week, helping with the recovery effort. Buguese escorted her back to the human city in his transport, as it was faster than walking.

With Buguese's accompaniment, she headed through the outdoor market area, to the castle gates. She was surprised to see Corona and Hunter were outside. Why, she wasn't sure, but they were just as surprised to see her.

"Aqune!" Corona spoke up first, and was definitely anxious over something.

"Yes?" replied Aqune.

"I might have said something I shouldn't."

Well, that was vague. Aqune nodded apprehensively, allowing her to go on.

"She told her sisters about you," Hunter blurted out.

"Your sisters?" Aqune glanced from Hunter to Corona, and even to Buguese. "Then… are they mine as well?" She hadn't even remembered being Corona's sister, so it was a possibility there were more siblings.

"No," Corona said. "Sina and Mina… they're the people who found me, and they raised me as their sister."

"I see," Aqune said, although she was only slightly less confused. "But why would it be a bad thing to tell them about me?"

"Because now they want to meet you. No, they insisted," replied Corona. "I told them you were away, but I can't use that excuse anymore."

"I wouldn't mind meeting them," said Aqune. "They can't be bad people, can they?" She found that hard to believe, if they raised Corona. Maybe they were poor cooks, but other than that, Corona seemed to have turned out well-adjusted.

"They're not bad people," Hunter reassured. "It's just that they had some crazy ideas about-"

"It's fine!" Corona interrupted, putting her hand over Hunter's mouth. "You'll see when you meet them."

In honesty, Aqune was a bit concerned, but it also sounded really exciting. She wasn't often invited places.

"When can I go?" she asked.

"Hm… today would be fine with me," Corona answered. "You really don't mind?"

"Of course not," said Aqune. "I'd like to meet your family."

"Great," replied Corona. "I hope you like them, but I'm sorry if you don't."

Aqune shrugged. She guessed she would have to wait to see what the big deal was. She turned around.

"Buguese, would you like to come too?"

"Why me?" He reeled back a little, clearly shocked by the request.

"Well… because you're the person who found me. I think it would be nice… if Corona doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind," said Corona.

Buguese sighed. He didn't really have a reason to say no. He was already away from his lands as it was.

"I suppose. As long as we don't waste time".

"I'm glad," said Aqune, who grasped his hand in hers. As well, she enjoyed spending time with him.

* * *

Later, the four of them arrived in the city of Araaja. They were glad to have made it, after the long awkward silence that took up the trip there. Araaja, in fact, was quite noisy for the small town it was.

"Hey, Corona's back!" Despite the noise, their presence was noticed quickly by a small child.

Corona began to chat with some of the villagers who crowded around her, as Hunter watched on nervously. Buguese was simply glad the attention was away from him, as he probably wouldn't be too well-liked in a human village. He stayed towards the back, with Aqune observing curiously at his side.

"Hunter!" It was Sina's voice, not that he was quite sure which was which. In any case, both girls came running in his direction.

"I'm so glad you came!" Mina chimed in. "I was afraid you and Corona had broken up already."

"What?" He wasn't even sure how to answer that. "But we're not-"

"Good," Mina interrupted. "We weren't sure, now that Corona's beautiful and kind handmaiden sister has appeared."

"But Corona did see you first," said Sina. "Right, Corona?"

The girl sighed. Much as she loved her sisters, they could also be a pain.

"Hey… I brought Aqune over to meet you. She's…" Corona looked around, only to see people had finally started mobbing around Aqune and Buguese.

Aqune stood in front of Buguese defensively, though no one seemed to be acting particularly hostile towards him. It was more the shock of seeing an Insector up close and in person, as if they never had before. Probably true for some people, as the Insectors never had much reason to attack a village like this one.

"Hi," Aqune said softly. "I'm Aqune, and this is Buguese."

"Ah!" Sina exclaimed. "So Aqune already has a boyfriend."

"That's great!" answered Mina. "I was going to have to try to hook her up with one of the other Spider Riders quickly. Maybe Magma, but he seems too immature. Or Igneous?"

Buguese and Aqune could do nothing but stare at each other, stunned. Well, Aqune was blushing quite fiercely too.

"You have the wrong idea, and even if it were so, it would not be any of your business what Aqune and I do." Buguese was compelled to at least say something.  
Aqune nodded. But she was starting to understand what Corona was worried about.

"Why don't we go inside?" Hunter suggested, hoping the sisters would say yes. He really didn't want to see this turn chaotic in the streets.

"Hmm… alright," Mina said. "But we don't want to interfere too much with your double date."

"Actually, we just came here to visit you," Corona corrected, flustered. Not that she minded the idea of having a real date with Hunter.

* * *

"So, Corona tells us you're a real handmaiden?" Sina asked.

"And you lived with Insectors?" added Mina.

"Yes," Aqune said. "Well, Corona is a handmaiden too. Didn't you know?"

"Yeah," said Sina. "But you were doing it for longer."

"In other words, we thought maybe you were so serious about it, you wouldn't need to take a boyfriend. Because Hunter and Corona are dating, you know?"

"Uh… umm…" Aqune struggled to find words. She was most fixated on the last point. "Really?"

"This is what I expected to happen," Corona replied. Which she realized wasn't an answer to Aqune's question.

"No, of course not," Hunter answered for her. He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"I see," Aqune said. Not that she would have been terribly surprised to find out they were a couple. She still didn't know them all that well, but Hunter and Corona seemed pretty close. "But just because I'm a handmaiden doesn't mean I can't fall in love. I think." Of course, Aqune wanted to devote herself to Spirit Oracle before all. If for some reason, the Oracle didn't want her to be in love, she would have to comply with that. Although she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea.

"I see," said Sina. "But just so you know, Corona and Hunter are definitely a couple. They just deny it."

"It's so cute," Mina replied. "And that's why you must be dating Buguese. You're Corona's biological sister, so denial is in your blood!"

"And aren't you the Insector leader now?" Sina asked.

Buguese was surprised to be addressed, and would have been contented to spend the whole time ignoring them.

"I am," he replied.

"Then Aqune would be your queen!" Mina exclaimed. "It's a fairy tale romance! Corona, don't worry. You're still a queen in Hunter's heart."

"I think you're misunderstanding…" Aqune said. "It isn't… I mean… it sounds interesting, but-"

She turned her head, embarrassed.

Buguese glared at the two sharply, and awkwardly put a hand on Aqune's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what they think. Don't let it get to you!" Though, from his tone of voice, it had clearly gotten to him.

"Mina, Sina…" Corona spoke up. "Aqune is a guest. Let her relax."

"A guest and a queen. Alright," Sina said.

Corona put a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"It's okay," Aqune spoke up. "This is kind of fun, actually. I've never gotten to visit family before… if it's alright to consider the two of you family."

"Of course it is!" Mina answered, as Sina nodded, enthusiastic. "We're Corona's sisters, and so are you. And it's nice to see our in-laws too."

Hunter rolled his eyes. He was starting to get used to the two. Anything he said would get used against him. Though, saying nothing would probably be looked at as an agreement.

"I will not take humans as in-laws," Buguese said in annoyance. It was truly difficult to find any kind of proper response to that.

"But that's what comes with getting married," Sina protested.

"No one said that we intend to get married," replied Buguese. "Right, Aqune?"

"R-right," she stuttered. "You're getting ahead of yourselves."

"Then hurry up. We thought you should get married before Hunter and Corona," Mina said. "You're the elder one, aren't you?"

"Then why aren't you two married yet?" Corona questioned. She was pretty certain they were older than Aqune.

"Hmm…" Sina and Mina looked at each other.

"Well, we were busy taking care of you. It's like we were parents already," Sina suggested.

"Yes. And I guess we haven't found the right person yet," added Mina. "Unlike you and Aqune."

"Well, wouldn't want to keep you from looking. Maybe we should get going soon." Hunter really didn't want to complain, but he was already starting to get a headache.

"For once, I can agree with you, Hunter Steele." Buguese was tempted to step outside already, if not for the fact that more annoying humans probably waited for him there.

"Do you think guys get uncomfortable talking about romance?" Mina asked, the question mostly directed to Sina.

"Only when they're in denial," she replied confidently.


End file.
